


I've never...

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Banter, F/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: – Я никогда не ненавидел кого-то на протяжении долгого времени!Майев с Иллиданом переглянулись. Пожалуй, их синхронности поднятия кружек могли позавидовать даже дворфы...





	I've never...

Кадгар, глядя на присутствующих, измученно улыбался и кивал головой каждому. Он даже и не смог бы вспомнить, кто придумал собираться по вечерам в лагере армии погибели Легиона и играть в эту «Я никогда не…», напиваясь до беспамятства. Сначала это увлекло людей, эльфов крови, орков и дворфов, затем, к удивлению Кадгара, к их посиделкам, обычно заканчивающимся драками и массовым сном на поляне и под столом, присоединились даже дренеи и кал’дорай. Правила игры были весьма простыми и понятными, а потому привлекали все больше и больше народу.

Пил всегда тот, кто совершал то или иное действие.

К сожалению многих, это сборище обходили стороной только Стражи и Иллидари. Более того, охотники на демонов с сомнением относились к подобным идеям, а тюремщицы… впрочем, с этими всё было понятно. Долг и честь для них всегда были превыше бессмысленных развлечений. Кадгар часто ловил на себе холодные взгляды суровых женщин, от чего ему становилось не по себе. Конечно, вряд ли соратницы Майев одобряли попойки, пусть сам маг изредка видел Песнь Теней, стоявшую над картой с бутылкой вина в руке.

— Я никогда не убивал гончих Скверны!

— Я никогда не трогал рога охотника на демонов!

— Я никогда не питал уважения к людям!

Так, кружка за кружкой, воины Орды и Альянса узнавали о своих врагах и товарищах что-то новое, ругаясь и чуть ли не кидаясь с кулаками после каждого заявления. Алкоголь постепенно заканчивался; за этот вечер они уже вскрыли несколько бочек с ячменоварским золотым и снегопадным светлым пивом. Еще немного, и в дело пойдут бутылки с дарнасским вином и крепкими напитками из Лок Модана…

И все бы так и продолжали ругаться и веселиться, если бы не знакомый силуэт, закрывший своими крыльями костер, горевший в самом центре лагеря.

— Иллидан! — воскликнул ворген, восседавший рядом с Кадгаром. — Лорд Иллидан!

Отвлекшись от своих разборок, борцы с Пылающим Легионом повернулись в сторону охотника на демонов. Иллидан, сухо поприветствовав некоторых из них, сел на соседнюю от Кадгара скамью и пододвинул к себе свободную кружку. Насколько помнил маг, пятью минутами ранее здесь сидел какой-то гном, но он внезапно пропал, не оставив после себя ничего. Наверное, закатился куда-нибудь под стол.

С Яростью Бури разговор стал куда оживленней. Некоторые пили без остановки, уже не особо разбираясь, о чем идет речь. Иллидан быстро втянулся, что не могло не радовать Кадгара — уж с полудемоном-то все начнут наверняка вести себя тише и серьезней!

Когда верховный маг сделал очередное заявление, за столом остался только Иллидан. Остальные уже то валялись на земле, то махались друг с другом тренировочными мечами где-то неподалеку. Ни о какой серьезности речи точно идти не могло…

— Предатель!

Грубый и простуженный женский голос невольно заставил Кадгара содрогнуться. Иллидан только задумчиво хмыкнул, когда Майев, сжав кулаки, подошла к нему ближе. Эти двое не успокаивались ни на минуту, и их постоянным разборкам могли позавидовать все представители Орды и Альянса вместе взятые.

Спихнув со скамьи спящего эльфа крови, Стражница опустилась напротив Иллидана, буквально сверля бывшего узника глазами.

— Ты позабыл о своих обязанностях, Предатель?

Ярость Бури пожал плечами.

— Всем нужно когда-нибудь расслабляться, Майев.

— Но не тогда, когда у нас под боком сидит Пылающий Легион!

Поняв, что спорить с Иллиданом бесполезно, ночная эльфийка бесцеремонно сжала в ладони первую попавшуюся кружку и налила в нее содержимое темно-зеленой бутылки. Охотник на демонов не сдержал усмешки.

— А как же наши обязанности, моя маленькая тюремщица?

— Заткнись, Иллидан, — Майев подвинула пойло ближе к себе. — Не могу же я тебя оставить без присмотра! Объясните мне смысл.

Кадгар, понимая, что ситуация принимает неожиданный поворот, прочистил горло, а затем, задумчиво хмыкнув, обратился к Стражнице:

— Я говорю какую-нибудь фразу — то, чего я никогда не делал, — верховный маг провел пальцем по краю своей деревянной кружки. — И тот, кто совершал это действие, пьет до дна.

Майев удивленно приподняла бровь:

— И всё?

— И всё, — подтвердил Иллидан. — Так что, кто начинает?

Кадгар помахал рукой перед лицом полудемона.

— Если позволите, конечно, — улыбнулся человек. Оба его собеседника согласно кивнули. — Я никогда не ненавидел кого-то на протяжении долгого времени!

Майев с Иллиданом переглянулись. Пожалуй, их синхронности поднятия кружек могли позавидовать даже дворфы. Залпом опустошив свои сосуды, эльфы как ни в чем не бывало продолжили сверлить друг друга взглядом, пока человек, имени которого Кадгар никак не мог припомнить, наливал им крепкое темное пиво из Лок Модана. В отличие от остальных участников игры, успевших уже спиться, охотник на демонов и его тюремщица держались стойко.

Интересно, сколько они были способны употребить алкоголя за вечер? Посмотрев на воргена, валявшегося под столом, Кадгар тяжело вздохнул. Да, определенно эльфы умели пить. Вот только никто, ни верховный маг, ни воины Орды и Альянса, не могли предположить, что Иллидана — а за ним и его Стража! — это так затянет.

Первое время Кадгару казалось, что оба просто пытаются споить друг друга или перепить — такой увлеченной эльфийской попойки человек не видел, наверное, никогда в своей жизни! Фраза за фразой, кружка за кружкой, и вскоре, несмотря на заметно заплетающиеся языки и поникшее состояние, борцам с Легионом наконец удалось добраться до более интересных вопросов.

Поняв, что очередь дошла до нее, Майев постучала латными «когтями» по своей деревянной кружке и задумчиво взглянула на Кадгара, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать.

— Я никогда не изучала простейшие основы магии, — усмехнулась тюремщица, наблюдая за тем, как оба ее собеседника поднимают стаканы.

На самом деле ей все это постепенно начинало надоедать. Помня о своих обязанностях, Майев все недоумевала, как это обитатели лагеря умудрились устроить попойку прямо посреди войны, да еще и на Расколотых Островах! Как только Иллидан допил свою кружку, он потянулся за бутылкой, не став дожидаться прислуги, что не ушло от внимания эльфийки.

— Еще не устал, Иллидан?

— Не дождешься! — огрызнулся полудемон, ставя бутылку на место. — Я прекрасно себя чувствую!

Кадгар, который уже утомился от их постоянных перепалок, примирительно поднял руки. Майев с Иллиданом сразу же угомонились.

— Я никогда не оскорблял своего противника самыми бранными словами, какие только могут существовать! — полудемон коварно улыбнулся, глядя на свою тюремщицу.

Нахмурившись, Песнь Теней с промедлением подняла свою кружку в воздух и, прошипев что-то ненавистное по отношению к Иллидану, выпила ее содержимое. Все это время охотник на демонов не переставал улыбаться, и Майев поймала себя на мысли, что с удовольствием бы сейчас выбила ему все зубы — или хотя бы половину, чтобы кушать мог. Однако присутствие Кадгара все портило. Решив оставить эту идею до лучших времен, ночная эльфийка вылила к себе в стакан все то, что оставалось в бутылке.

Настала очередь мага.

— Я никогда не испытывал серьезных чувств к кому-то из вас!

Иллидан лишь рассмеялся, услышав столь бредовое и несерьезное выражение, однако тут же умолк, заметив, как Песнь Теней обхватывает кружку ладонью и уже готовится отпить из нее. Уловив вопросительный взгляд Ярости Бури, смутившаяся Майев громко фыркнула, оставив свой стакан в покое.

— Мы чего-то не знаем о тебе, Песнь Теней? — Иллидан скрестил руки на груди.

Стражница сузила глаза, наклонившись ближе к нему, и Кадгару даже показалось, что сейчас она либо ударит, либо наконец-то поцелует Предателя (чего с нетерпением ждала большая часть их разношерстного лагеря!), но чей-то громкий возглас заставил мага обернуться, и тот так и не сумел понять, что произошло. Какой-то орк на другом конце лагеря спорил о чем-то с эльфийским паладином, не стесняясь кричать и топать ногами в порыве ярости. 

Когда Кадгар убедился, что у воинов Орды все в порядке, и повернулся обратно, Майев уже выползала из-за стола без всяких прощаний, придерживаясь рукой за дерево. Иллидан остался сидеть на скамье, выцарапывая когтем на своей кружке замысловатые узоры. Понять что-то по равнодушному лицу охотника на демонов было практически невозможно.

— Что ж, — нарушил молчание Кадгар, — пожалуй, мне тоже пора собираться.

Иллидан молча кивнул ему, расправляя свои затекшие крылья и выпрямляя плечи. Сидеть за столом и вправду было утомительно. Закончив выцарапывать рисунок на кружке, полудемон тоже поднялся на ноги и, взяв ее с собой, побрел в ту часть лагеря, где расположились Иллидари.

Смотря ему вслед, Кадгар думал о чем-то своем, понимая, что эти двое наверняка его дурят. Но ведь не может между ними не быть ничего! Просто не может! А расспрашивать грозных эльфов никто решиться не мог — за такое и глефой немудрено по голове получить… Наверное, так тому и быть. Стоило подождать до лучших времен. Обреченно вздохнув, верховный маг принялся будить воргена, пихая того в мохнатое брюхо, а вместе с ним и гнома, устроившегося у бока спящего под столом.

Не убирать же это все в одиночку!


End file.
